


Unlikely Lovers

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco starts hitting on a surprised Harry, helping him realize his true feelings. But the tables turn when Harry has to help Draco with big problems of his own.These characters belong to jk rowling.





	1. Malfoy's surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry watched the trees fly by the window. It was a strange feeling being back on the Hogwarts Express, going back to school. It took a while to rebuild everything after the war, but when they were finished they gave everyone that missed their last year a chance to come back and finish. Most people decided not to come back, but there were a handful of people that did. Ron and Hermione had been sitting across from him, but they had gotten up to go for a walk an hour ago. There wasn’t much to see on a train and Harry didn’t have to guess what they were really doing. Taking advantage of the empty room Harry started to change into his school robes. Judging by the diminishing light they would be arriving shortly. He had just taken his shirt off when the compartment door opened and Malfoy stepped inside, shutting the door.   
“Um, what are you doing here?” Harry asked. Malfoy turned around. His eyes flew to Harry’s chest, outlining his muscles and shoulders. Harry flushed and crossed his arms. Malfoy looked up at his face.   
“I’m hiding, and it would be good for you to be quiet.” Malfoy turned back to the door and listened. Several figures passed by the door. When Malfoy was satisfied that no one was coming back he sat down and looked back at Harry. “By all means continue. Don’t let me stop you.” Malfoy said. His crooked smile was making Harry nervous. His face grew hotter and suddenly he wished he had his shirt back on. Instead of changing Harry sat down.   
“Why are you hiding?” Harry asked. Malfoy stood up and opened the door.   
“Doesn’t matter.” He stepped out into the hallway and looked back into the compartment. His eyes danced across Harry’s chest again. “Thanks for the show.” He winked and walked away. Harry swallowed thickly, standing up and slamming the door shut. Chills ran down Harry’s body and he shook his head. That was weird. Harry thought. He put his robes on quickly and a few minutes later the train was slowing down. He stepped out into the corridor looking both way but didn’t see Ron or Hermione. He let the crowd push him to the nearest door and he got out. He followed the crowd going to the carriages. Harry climbed into one and watched the people flooding on, but none of them were his friends. People pointed and whispered but Harry ignored them.   
He knew this was going to be a long year of everyone pressing him for details of what he had done instead of going to his last year of school. The plan was to be as vague as possible and hope the year would pass quickly. The carriages finally stopped and Harry looked up at the school, happiness spreading through him. He couldn’t believe he was finally back. He followed all the students rushing into the school, but when he turned for the Great Hall someone grabbed his arm.   
“This way, Potter. Eighth year students are meeting separately.” Harry didn’t recognize this woman but he assumed she was a new teacher. Harry followed her up the stairs and into an empty classroom. Harry went and sat next to Ron and Hermione who had somehow gotten there before him. He looked around the room. The only other people there were Malfoy, Blaise, and Pansy.   
“Is this it?” Harry whispered to Ron. Ron nodded his response. The woman closed the door and sat down.   
“Welcome back. There are just a few things we need to sort out here before you go down to the feast. As there are so few of you, you will take all of your classes together, as well as room together. There is no room in the common rooms, but we have beds set up for you in a classroom we won’t be using.”  
“We’re all going to be sleeping together?” Harry asked. He looked around and saw Malfoy smiling at him with the same look he had given him on the train.   
“Yes…also, we have a table in the Great Hall just for you guys. If you don’t have any question you may follow me to the Great Hall. I will show you to your room after the feast.” She stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone got up and followed her. Malfoy got behind Harry, and when most of the crowd had walked ahead he leaned close to Harry’s ear.   
“I can’t wait to see what your pajamas look like, Potter.” Malfoy whispered. Harry froze, looking around at Malfoy, who laughed and walked ahead, leaving Harry standing there alone in the hallway. What the hell was going on? Harry wondered. Was this his new way of torturing me? Making me as uncomfortable as possible? Harry shook his head and quickly caught up with the group. They entered the Great Hall and saw that their table was at the front of the room between the staff table and the house tables. Harry sat next to Hermione and leaned forward to look at them both.   
“I have to tell you guys something. Hang back after the meal, ok?” Harry said. Now that they were sharing everything they did with the rest of the group, Harry knew there would be no time alone to talk to Ron and Hermione.   
“Is everything ok?” Hermione asked, concern spreading across her face. Harry nodded and looked up the staff table. Most of the teachers were the same as always, only a few different ones. The speech was very short and soon everyone was digging into the feast. Harry ate quickly and then waited for Hermione and Ron to finish. As soon as their plates were cleared Harry stood up and left the Hall with them. “Harry, what on earth is going on?”  
“This is going to sound crazy but…well, I think Malfoy is hitting on me.” It took a second for the words to register with them. Ron snorted with laughter and Hermione giggled. Harry rolled his eyes. He told them about what happened on the train and just now in the classroom.   
“Well, Harry, you’re a good candidate…just sit down and explain to him that you don’t like boys.”  
“Wha—what?” Harry asked, eyes and mouth both open in shock. Did he just hear her right? Ron was looking at her with the same expression.   
“Well…you guys don’t know?” she looked between them. “Wow, I thought everyone knew,” she added more to herself than to them. They both continued to look at her. “Well, he’s gay!” Harry leaned onto the wall so he wouldn’t fall over. “He came out in the summer, said something about with the war being over it was time to stop living lies and start living for himself. He got a lot of shit for it at the beginning but everyone came around eventually.”   
Ron continued to gape at Hermione as if she was speaking a different language. Harry got off the wall and looked at her. “Are you saying that he…he likes me?”  
“I guess so, judging by what you’ve told me.” She said this so nonchalantly that Harry almost fell over again. “I mean, this explains his obsession with you all these years, and if he was desperately trying to hide it he would harass you so it wouldn’t look suspicious.”  
Ron patted Harry on the back. “Good luck with that one, mate!” Harry could only nod. They started walking but Harry paid no attention to where they were going. His mind was reeling. Of all the crazy things Harry could have heard, this was the one thing he hadn’t expected. Harry thought of all his encounters with Malfoy over the years and wondered why he never saw it before. Then again, he did a very good job at making it seem like he hated Harry. Harry was still dazed over this when he bumped into Ron. “This is the room we’re sleeping in.” They walked in and saw that someone had brought beds into the classroom. It wasn’t exactly the Gryffindor common room but it would work. Their trunks had already been brought up and put at the end of their beds. Harry looked around quickly and relaxed when he saw he was nowhere by Malfoy.  
Harry climbed onto his bed and put on his pajamas behind the curtains of his bed. When he got out to put his robes into his trunk he saw Malfoy was looking at him with an amused expression. Harry felt his face flush and he looked away quickly. He was going to have to talk to Malfoy immediately because this couldn’t keep happening. He decided tomorrow before going down to breakfast he was going to do it. He lay down and closed his eyes but he couldn’t relax. All he kept thinking about was Malfoy watching him. He reached up and pulled the curtains around his bed. He sighed, closing his eyes again. He kept thinking about what he was going to say to Malfoy and eventually he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Malfoy's surprise

  
Author's notes: Draco starts hitting on a surprised Harry, helping him realize his true feelings. But the tables turn when Harry has to help Draco with big problems of his own.   


* * *

The next morning Harry woke up early, before anyone else. He changed quickly and then sat on his bed, waiting. He hoped the room would clear out fast and he could get Malfoy alone. He figured the conversation would go better if there was no one else around. Slowly people started waking up and going down to breakfast.  
“Harry, you coming down?” Ron asked. Harry shook his head and tilted it towards Malfoy. Understanding spread across Ron’s face. “I’ll save you a spot.” He said, leaving with Hermione. When Harry looked back only Malfoy and Blaise were left.  
Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Harry said. Malfoy just looked at him. “Uh, alone.” Malfoy nodded at Blaise and he left the room.   
“Just can’t wait to get me alone, huh Potter?” Malfoy said, his tone—Harry couldn’t believe it—flirty!  
“Look, that’s what I want to talk to you about. I’m not—I don’t like boys.” Harry said. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation.   
Malfoy continued to look at Harry, not saying anything. He stepped closer and Harry had the urge to take a step back, but he forced himself to stand his ground. Malfoy brought his hand up and grazed a finger on Harry’s arm. Harry jerked it back. Malfoy laughed. “That’s a shame…I bet you’re excellent in bed.” He said. Harry’s suddenly had an image in his head of Malfoy and him lying in the same bed together under the covers. His cheeks burned and he looked away. Malfoy chuckled. “Were you picturing it? Us in bed together?”  
“Stop it! I told I’m not gay and I want you to leave me alone!” Harry said, turning towards the door. Malfoy didn’t say anything else as Harry left the room. His mind was exploding with so many thoughts. He ran down the stairs but stopped before he went into the Great Hall. He had to compose himself. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. He walked into the Hall and went to the table, sitting next to Ron.   
“How’d it go?” he asked. Hermione looked over.   
“He won’t listen to me.” Harry whispered. “I told him and he just kept being…weird!”  
“Well, just let it play out and eventually he’ll realize it and move on.” Hermione said.   
“Yeah, but I can’t have him hitting on me all the time!” Harry said. Ron nodded at Hermione.   
“Well, just ignore it! He’ll stop at some point.” Harry nodded but he didn’t believe her. From the way Malfoy acted in that room he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, and having to see him all the time was going to get very frustrating and annoying…how could he avoid him with the new set up? Harry ate his food as fast as he could, and just as he was finishing his plate Malfoy walked into the Hall. Before he could reach the table Harry grabbed his things and left. He would have to try and avoid Malfoy as much as he could so there wouldn’t be any other awkward moments. He sat in the hall outside of their first class and waited. It wasn’t long before Ron and Hermione joined him.   
“Sorry guys, but I had to get out of there.” They both nodded and sat down with him. When the door opened they went in and Harry made sure to grab a seat on the edge of a table by the wall so that when Ron sat next to him no one else could. Slowly everyone else came in; there were way more chairs than they needed. When Malfoy came in he looked right at Harry and smirked. Harry ignored him as he took a desk two in front of Harry. At least he can’t stare at me from there. Harry thought.   
“Ok class, I’m going to put you in pairs and you’re going to make the potion on page 319.” Said their Professor. She called out names of people to work together and Harry got nervous. He had a bad feeling that—“and finally Mr. Potter, you’re going to work with Mr. Malfoy.” Harry shook his head.   
“Please, couldn’t I just do the project alone?” Harry asked.   
“No, I’m sorry Mr. Potter.” She said, turning back to her desk. Harry groaned as Malfoy patted the seat next to him. He sighed and walked over there, pulling the chair as far away from Malfoy as he could and he sat down.  
“Let’s just get this over with.” Harry said, opening his book to the right page.   
“Too bad it’s not a love potion.” Malfoy sighed.   
“Stop that.” Harry said through gritted teeth.   
“Why don’t you get the ingredients?” Malfoy asked. Then more quietly he added, “I’d love to watch your ass as you walked over there.” Harry stood up so fast his chair fell over.   
“Mr. Potter, what is going on over here?” their Professor asked.   
“I’m not doing this project with him.” Harry said.   
“Mr. Potter if you don’t do the project with your partner you will both get detention.” She warned.   
“I don’t care; I’m not doing it if I have to work with him.”  
“Very well, you both take a zero and I will see you both in my office tonight.” Harry went back to his own table and watched Ron and Hermione work on their potion. He was fuming and it had nothing to do with the detention or the zero. Why did Malfoy insist on harassing him? For the first time Harry had been expecting a normal year at school but that seemed impossible for him. When Ron and Hermione were done they all left, heading to their second class.   
“Harry, you should have just done it! Now you have a zero! Malfoy isn’t worth it!”  
“Hermione, we didn’t even have to come back here, I don’t care about one zero. I can’t work with him when he’s harassing me romantically! I can handle insults and fighting any day but this stuff…I don’t know what to do!” Harry buried his head in his hands.   
“Come on, Harry. Just get through this last class and we’ll go do something else, get your mind off of that.” Ron said. There were so few of them that they didn’t need to have classes every day. They did two classes a day three days a week. Harry nodded. Luckily their next class was defense against the dark arts and they breezed through the class. Harry didn’t understand why they still had this class, but he guessed better safe than sorry. They dropped their things off at the room and they went for a walk outside. They walked by Hagrid’s hut even though he wasn’t there, and then made their way down to the lake. They picked a nice spot under a tree and sat down. Hermione pulled out a book and started to read. Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch.   
It was exactly what Harry needed. He forgot about everything that had happened that day and was ready to put the whole thing behind him. They were walking up to the castle when Harry remembered his detention. He told himself that it was just one more thing to get through and tomorrow would be better. With no classes to go to Harry could stay away from Malfoy all day. He said bye to Ron and Hermione at the stairs and headed for the potions room. Malfoy was already there but their professor wasn’t, so he was waiting in the hall. Harry walked over there but he kept his distance.   
“This is all your fault, Potter.” Malfoy said. This was such a normal thing for him to do Harry almost smiled.   
“I don’t care…you shouldn’t have harasses me.”  
“That’s ok…maybe you can make it up to me.” Malfoy said. Harry looked at him. Was he really going to do this now, when this is what got them in trouble in the first place? Malfoy walked over to Harry. Harry pulled out his wand.   
“Stay away from me or I swear I’ll curse you.” Harry warned, but Malfoy kept coming closer and before Harry could say a spell Malfoy grabbed both of his wrists and slammed them against the wall above Harry’s head. His face was inches away from Harry’s and Harry was having trouble breathing.  
“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it.” Malfoy whispered. Harry’s eyes were wide and his brain was having trouble working properly. Harry tried to step away but his back went flat against the wall. For good measure Malfoy pressed his body against Harry’s. This was definitely way too close.   
“Get off,” Harry croaked. He closed his eyes willing his voice to be steadier. Instead of getting off, Malfoy pressed his lips to Harry’s jaw, whispering against his skin.   
“Don’t you want me to touch you?” Harry shook his head. “You don’t want me to kiss you?” Harry was breathing heavier now and there was a warm feeling spreading through his stomach. “There are a lot of things I want to do to you…if you would let me.” Malfoy’s breath was hot against Harry’s skin. Harry swallowed thickly and Malfoy let go of his arms, taking a step back. He smirked. “You’re face is so red…it’s adorable.” Harry could only close his eyes. When he opened them their Professor was walking into the classroom, Malfoy behind her. He turned around and looked at Harry’s groin. “You might want to hide that before you come in.” He winked and walked into the room.   
Harry looked down and saw what his mind had been trying to ignore. His erection pressed into his pants and Harry looked around wildly. Why was this happening? Was it because—no! He refused to even think like that. He walked into the room and sat down quickly before their Professor could notice anything.  
“You will be cutting flobberworms for the first years to use tomorrow. I want these jars filled before you can leave, understood?” They both nodded and she left the room. Harry grabbed a handful of worms and started cutting. He knew he was doing sloppy work but he wanted to get out of there as quick as he could. The quiet was murder as Harry couldn’t stop thinking about what had just happened. Even worse, that wasn’t exactly helping his situation with his cock.   
“Can’t stop thinking about it, huh?” Malfoy asked with a smug look on his face. Harry didn’t say anything but kept cutting his worms. “There’s more where that came from, you know.” Harry continued to ignore him. Half of his jars were filled. Just a little bit more and he could leave. Suddenly he felt Malfoy’s hand touch his cheek and he jerked away. The blade grazed Harry’s cheek and he felt a sharp pain.   
“Shit!” he gasped, putting his hand over it. When he pulled it down there was a lot of blood on it.   
“Fuck, Harry! I’m sorry!” Malfoy said, taking off his gloves. Harry stood up and paced the room pressing hard on his cheek.   
“Why can’t you just stop? Can’t you see that I’m not interested?” Harry said angrily. The pain in his cheek was making his tone harder than he meant it to come out.   
“Let me fix your cheek and I won’t bother you anymore.” Malfoy said, reaching for Harry’s face. “I promise, after this I won’t even look at you anymore.” Harry studied him for a second before moving his hand. Malfoy put his hand on Harry’s head and tilted it up to get a better look at his cheek. He pointed his wand to it and muttered under his breath. Harry felt a warmth spread across his face and then the pain was gone.   
“Thanks,” Harry said. He turned his head but Malfoy didn’t take his hand away. His fingers rested on Harry’s chin as they stared at each other.   
“You’re welcome,” Malfoy said. Harry couldn’t look away from Malfoy’s eyes; the deep grays were fogging his mind. Suddenly he thought of what Malfoy said about not looking at him again and he felt a pang of sadness. But that was a good thing right? Isn’t that what he had wanted? Malfoy’s hand slid up until he was holding Harry’s cheek. Harry’s jaw tensed and Malfoy stepped closer. Harry went to look away when Malfoy brought his other hand up to Harry’s other cheek, holding his head straight. Harry barely had time to suck in a breath when Malfoy closed the space between them, lightly touching his lips to Harry’s.   
Harry’s eyes widened and he froze, his heart hammering in his chest. Malfoy’s lips were soft; he kissed Harry lightly…even after his persistence he didn’t use force. He pushed his lustful desire aside so as not to scare Harry, who was clearly in shock already. He pulled away slowly and looked into Harry’s wide eyes which were full of fear.   
“Harry?” Malfoy asked. The sound of Harry’s first name being used seemed to snap him out of his fogginess. He took several steps away from Malfoy. “Harry, wait.” He said, but Harry was already going for the door. He didn’t care what his punishment was going to be for not finishing the task; he needed to get out of there. He ran through the corridors and was about to go into their room when he stopped outside. What would he tell Ron and Hermione? Could he tell them without admitting that…that I liked it? Harry thought. He closed his eyes and squeezed his temples hard. He tried to control his breathing as arguments flew back and forth in his head. He took a deep breath and walked into the room but it was empty. Harry looked at the time. Of course, he thought, it was dinner time. Harry decided he wasn’t going to go down; he climbed into bed and pulled the curtains. He would talk to his friends tomorrow, and hopefully by then his mind will have figured out what the hell was going on.


	3. Harry comes to terms

  
Author's notes: Draco starts hitting on a surprised Harry, helping him realize his true feelings. But the tables turn when Harry has to help Draco with big problems of his own.   


* * *

The next morning Harry woke up feeling exhausted. He barely got any sleep thinking about everything that had happened and what it all meant. He pulled the curtains of his bed back and was extremely thankful to find the room was completely empty except for Ron and Hermione.   
“Good morning, Harry!” Hermione said. Then her brows furrowed with concern. “You look terrible! Are you ok?” Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes.   
“We were waiting for you so we could go to Hogsmeade, that’s where everyone else went.” Ron said. Harry looked at both of them with a serious expression. “Hey, what’s up?”  
“I have to tell you guys something…but it’s kind of wild and I need you guys too not flip out.” Harry said.   
“Harry, you’re scaring me.” Hermione said. She turned and fully faced Harry.   
“Yeah, well I’m scared Hermione…I need you guys to understand that this has not been easy…and I have thought about this for a long time and have tortured myself and I’ve run through every argument but I can’t…I can’t deny it.”  
“Harry, what is going on?” Ron asked.   
“I…I think I’m gay.” Harry whispered, looking at the floor. He was met with silence, and it lasted so long it made him look up.   
“Is this because of Malfoy? Don’t let him get into your head Harry!” Ron exclaimed.   
Harry shook his head. “No, it’s not because of him…but he did help me see it, I guess.”  
“Harry, three days ago everything was fine! What happened all of a sudden? Did he do something to you? Curse you?” Hermione asked.   
“No…well, I mean….He didn’t curse me, he uh…he kissed me.” Harry said, his face flushing. They both looked at him and he looked back at them for a long time. “I mean, I didn’t want to but then it was happening and then…well, then I was liking it and--”  
“What do you mean? Did he attack you?” Ron asked.   
“No! He just…came towards me and I was telling myself to move but…deep down I didn’t really want to. And that scared me but then it was happening and it felt…it felt right. I know this is sudden….”  
“No, I don’t believe this…I can’t handle this.” Ron got up and walked towards the door.   
“Ron, wait!” Harry called but Ron ignored him, slamming the door behind him. He looked at Hermione who stared back. “Hermione…I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize, Harry! Never apologize for yourself. Let me ask you, are you happy?” Harry looked down at the floor.  
“I’m confused.” He said.   
She reached out and grabbed his hand. “Harry, are you happy?” He nodded slowly. “Then don’t be sorry. And don’t worry about Ron, I will talk to him and he will come around.” He looked up at her and she smiled. He smiled back.   
“Thanks, Hermione.” He said. He couldn’t believe how drastically his life had changed in the last few days. Hermione got up and left the room, probably going after Ron. Harry lay down for a while trying to process all of his thoughts. Now that he had told his friends, he had to figure out what he was going to tell Malfoy and what he was going to do when the rest of the school found out, which was bound to happen any time now. He wondered how people were going to react to this. After a while he couldn’t stand being in the small room with all of his thoughts and he needed to get outside. He got up and stepped out into the hall. It was deserted as everyone else had class. It didn’t take long for Harry to make it outside. He walked through the grass breathing in the fresh air. He found the tree they had sat at before and he plopped down, looking out at the water. He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. He didn’t know how long he sat there before he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up at Ron.  
“Can I sit?” he asked. Harry nodded and he sat down next to Harry. “I’m sorry I ran out like that.” he said, looking at the ground.   
“It’s ok…I don’t blame you.”  
“You’re my best friend, I shouldn’t have reacted like that…I’m just…surprised, I guess. I mean, yesterday we were saying how you were freaked out by his, flirting,” Ron shook his head before continuing. “And now this….”  
“Trust me Ron, I know it’s crazy…I still can’t believe it.” Harry said.   
“So…out of all people, you like Malfoy?” Ron asked, trying to laugh.   
“I guess I didn’t have a choice…I mean, the way he’s been acting towards me, and he’s kind of all I know.”  
“So…what was it like when…you know….” Ron asked, his facing turning red.   
“When he kissed me?” Ron nodded, not looking at Harry. “I don’t know…at first I was freaking out and I wanted to run away…but then it was nice. I was so freaked I didn’t kiss him back…I don’t know what I’m going to do about it.” Ron was swallowing a lot and not saying anything. “Sorry…I won’t go into too much detail.”  
“No, it’s just…it’s weird giving you dating tips when the one you’re dating is Malfoy.” Ron said. Harry laughed and that seemed to relax Ron a bit. “Just go talk to him I guess.” Harry nodded. “Can I ask you…uh, how long have you been…liking boys?” Harry looked at him and tried to read his expression.   
“Well, two days I guess. I mean, I dated two girls when we were in school, and if Malfoy hadn’t hit on me who knows when it would have come out…I didn’t even know!” Ron nodded and didn’t say anything. They sat there in silence for a long time again.   
“What are you going to tell Ginny?” Ron asked.   
“Oh crap…Ron, I have no idea!” Harry buried his face in his hands again. That ought to be a fun conversation.   
“Well, don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be fine. I think she’s forgotten about you anyways.” Ron said, but he didn’t sound too sure. Harry nodded and they lapsed into silence again. Eventually they both got up and headed for the castle. Everyone was eating lunch and they walked into the Hall and sat down with everyone. Her glanced around the hall and didn’t see Ginny anywhere. Now he was going to have to talk to her and to Malfoy. Harry could feel Malfoy watching him the whole time; Harry kept glancing over but no one said anything. As Harry was finishing his meal someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at Ginny.   
“Hey, Gin--” Before he could anything else out she slapped him hard across the face.   
“Hey!” “Ginny!” Ron and Hemrione said. Harry could only stare. Where had she come from?  
“How dare you! All these months I’ve sat around waiting for you to come back to me now that the war was over and you’re…you’re gay?” she yelled. Everyone had stopped talking and was looking in their direction. Harry shot a look to Hermione who shook her head in apology.   
“Ginny, I--”   
“Shut up! Don’t ever talk to me again!” she screamed and stormed off. Harry sat there in shock. The whole Hall was looking at him, whispering loudly. The noise felt like it was going to crush Harry and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He stood up and ran out of the Hall. Ron and Malfoy stood up and Ron shot Malfoy a look.   
“Let me go, I know what he’s going through.”  
“Shut up, Malfoy! It’s your fault he’s in this mess! Don’t pretend like you give a shit after all these years!” Malfoy didn’t say anything. Hermione grabbed Ron’s hand and shook her head. Ron looked at her and after a second he sighed and sat back down. “He’ll be out by the lake.” Ron whispered. Malfoy nodded and left the Hall.


	4. First of many

  
Author's notes: Draco starts hitting on a surprised Harry, helping him realize his true feelings. But the tables turn when Harry has to help Draco with big problems of his own.   


* * *

Harry sat against the tree outside breathing hard. This was a disaster! Harry should have kept quiet about everything. He should not have told anyone. He thought about his second year, when everyone thought he was trying to kill Muggle-borns and how bad everyone ostracized him. “They’ll kill me,” he muttered to himself.   
“Harry?” he heard and looked up. Malfoy was walking towards him. Harry stood up.   
“Look, just stay away from me, ok? I don’t want anything to do with this?”  
“Harry, why did Ginny do that?” Malfoy asked.   
“Because I told my friends about how you kissed me and they must have told her!” Harry yelled. Malfoy just stood there.   
“Did someone forget to tell her that you ran away? That you didn’t like it?” Malfoy asked.   
“No, they didn’t tell her that because that’s--” Harry stopped short and turned away from Malfoy.   
“That’s what?” Malfoy whispered. Harry shook his head. Malfoy stood there and didn’t say anything, just waited patiently. “That’s not what I told them.” Harry finally whispered.   
“What did you tell them?” Harry didn’t say anything again. “Harry, what did you tell them?” Malfoy asked again, this time stepping closer.   
“That I liked it, ok?” Harry shouted, turning around. “Is that what you want to hear? That I told my friends that you kissed me and that I liked it?” his voice got louder with every word. Their eyes locked and Harry stared at him fiercely. Harry didn’t know what he expected but Malfoy just looked concerned. Harry’s anger faded as he kept looking into Malfoy’s grey eyes. In the fading light they looked darker, like steal. Harry felt his face flush and he looked away again, sitting down against the tree. He buried his face in his hands.   
“Harry,” Malfoy put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry jerked it out of reach and Malfoy sighed. “Look, I’m sorry that everything ended up this way, but I like you a lot and I’m not going to stop because all those people don’t understand.”   
Harry shook his head. “You hated me until last year. Just like I hated you.”  
“No, I liked you all those years…if you remember, I tried to be your friend from our first day here.”   
“Yeah, by insulting Ron for no good reason!” Harry said.  
“That was my fault; but as soon as you snubbed me I knew I had to have you…but I couldn’t. So the only way I could pay attention to you without attracting suspicion was to be mean to you, because then at least we were talking.”  
“You seem so confident about it now though, what happened?”  
“Do you remember who I was hanging out with? Did you forget sixth year already?” Realization spread across Harry’s face. “They were killing people for not being pureblood…how do you think they would have reacted to me being gay? Especially being the only Malfoy heir? Who will pass the name down now?” Malfoy said that last part with a lot of bitterness and Harry realized it must have been really hard for him to admit this as well.   
“I didn’t really think about that…how is it at your house?” Harry asked.   
“Don’t know because I don’t live there anymore.” Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Don’t worry about it.” Malfoy said, his tone making it clear he didn’t want to go into details. “So, you wanna do some of those dirty things I was telling you about?” Malfoy suddenly asked, his voice light and flirty. Harry looked at him shocked, wondering how he could change demeanor so quickly.   
“No!” Harry said. “I’m barley getting used to this…let alone enough to do….”He blushed and didn’t finish his sentence. How would he ever be comfortable enough to do anything like that? He could barley think it without going scarlet.  
“Well, we can kiss right?” Malfoy whispered, moving closer to Harry. “I mean, we’ve already done that….” He breathed, his breath hot on Harry’s cheek. Harry’s face was on fire. He knew if he turned his head now their lips would be touching. Malfoy waited, his breath coming out quick against Harry’s face. He was leaving this up to Harry. Harry closed his eyes tight, nerves bubbling up in his stomach. He couldn’t believe this was happening…he sucked in a deep breath and turned his head, his lips mashing against Malfoy’s. Malfoy started to kiss him immediately, and slowly Harry started kissing back. Malfoy’s tongue tentatively ran along Harry’s lip and his jaw tensed. Slowly he opened his lips more and Draco’s tongue went into his mouth.   
Harry gasped as he felt Malfoy’s tongue sliding against his own, moving around and exploring his mouth. This feels amazing! Harry thought. He had never been kissed like this before. They both shifted so they were kneeling and Malfoy put his arms around Harry’s neck, pressing Harry’s head closer. Without thinking, Harry reached around Malfoy’s waist, pulling his body closer. Malfoy smiled against Harry’s lips before resuming the kiss. Harry didn’t know where that came from. Malfoy noticed Harry stopped and he pulled away.   
“Stop thinking, Harry.” Malfoy demanded, pressing his lips back to Harry. It took a few seconds but Harry slowly let go and soon his desire took over. He slid his hands down Malfoy’s back, slipped them under his shirt and ran his hands along the smooth muscles. Malfoy groaned. He reached down and grabbed the hem of Harry’s shirt, pulling it off completely. Harry blushed but didn’t stop kissing Malfoy. He moaned when he felt Malfoy’s hands exploring his chest, slowly running down his stomach and reaching around to his back. Suddenly Malfoy was pushing him backwards and Harry snapped out of his desire.   
“No, stop.” He said. Malfoy stopped pushing and he let go of Harry. Harry looked around and found his shirt, slipping it back over his head. “I don’t want to….” Harry’s face burned. He had just gotten used to kissing Malfoy, but he was definitely not ready to do anything else…not yet anyways. Malfoy was breathing hard, but he nodded. They sat there for a while; the sun had gone down and it was very dark outside. “Maybe we should go back.” Harry said finally. They both stood up and started walking towards the school.   
“You know Harry, now that you’ve given me a little taste, you’re going to have to let me have the whole thing.” Malfoy said slyly, grabbing Harry’s ass. Harry pulled away from Malfoy and looked at him with wide eyes. Malfoy laughed. “You’re too funny…you’ll come around. I’m going to have you begging me to fuck you.” He said. Harry’s face flushed but he didn’t reply. Instead he asked,   
“Why are you so…?”  
“Horny?” Malfoy finished, making Harry go even redder. “I’m going on eight years of pure want and now you’re letting me have some…how do you think I’m going to be acting?” Harry just looked at him. “You better get ready, Harry. If you thought I was coming on strong before, well you haven’t seen anything yet.” Malfoy winked. Harry shook his head. He could barley handle this, how was he going to deal with everything when Malfoy started getting more intense? He didn’t know if he was ready for this, but after that kiss he pretty much had no choice.


	5. Empty classroom 1

  
Author's notes: Draco starts hitting on a surprised Harry, helping him realize his true feelings. But the tables turn when Harry has to help Draco with big problems of his own.   


* * *

Ron stared at him dumbfounded when Harry told him what happened out by the lake, and the conversation he’d had with Malfoy. Harry was very grateful for Ron; even though he was clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing, he listened and tried to help. “So he’s just going to…throw himself at you?”  
“I don’t know…I’m afraid this is all going to be very embarrassing.” Harry said. “I mean, his only goal seems to be to get me into bed!”   
“Well, make sure that’s not all he wants.” Ron said. Harry grinned at him. “Sorry…it’s just, that’s what I tell Ginny, and you’re like my brother so….” Ron looked away.   
“Thanks Ron. By the way, where’s Hermione?” Harry looked around the hall. They were sitting outside of their first class waiting for their teacher.   
“She’s avoiding you because she’s afraid you’re mad at her for telling Ginny about you.”  
“Oh…well, I’m not mad. She was going to find out eventually, everyone was going to.” It had only been a few hours since he woke up and people were already getting on his case. People pointed and whispered about him as he walked through the halls, some people coming right out and making fun of him. Harry just ignored it all. There was nothing else he could do. Hermione came running up the corridor just as their teacher came from the other side of the corridor. They filed into the room and at their desk Hermione just looked at him nervously. “I’m not mad at you.” he said.   
She sighed, relief spreading across her face. “Harry, I’m so sorry!”  
“It’s fine,” he assured her. She smiled and turned to the front. The teacher had just started talking when a small green book fell on Harry’s desk. He looked around and saw Malfoy looking at him. Harry opened it to a random page.   
What do you think it would be like if we were fucking on the teacher’s desk? Harry read the words as they appeared on the paper. Harry nearly swallowed his tongue. His whole face burned, but he couldn’t stop the image from popping up in his head. Him laying down on the desk and Malfoy climbing on top of him….He closed his eyes tight as if trying to erase it from his brain. We’re you picturing it? I know I was and it looks bloody amazing.  
With a trembling hand Harry wrote back. You’re right; maybe we should try it sometime. Harry stared at the words with wide eyes, wondering where that came from. It seemed he could flirt much easier on paper than he could in person.   
Well, that was brave! The words appeared and Harry looked up at a grinning Malfoy.   
I don’t know where that came from. Harry wrote.  
It came from your strong desire for me, of course. Harry stifled a laugh. I told you you’d be begging me to fuck you.  
I’m not begging! Harry wrote back quickly. I was just saying it might be nice…sometime later.  
You think way too much and it’s making fear get in the way. Stop that and just go with it.   
Easy for you to say.   
You know what’ll make it easier for you? Harry looked up at him, then back down. Letting me suck you off. Harry’s whole body burned and he heard Malfoy laugh. Picture that for a minute. And Harry did…Malfoy was on his knees in front of Harry and Harry was moaning. He snapped out of it, looking around to see if anyone was watching him. Malfoy was. You must think I’m quite good…if only you weren’t so…controlled. Meet me after class and I’ll show you what I can do. Harry could only shake his head. Fine…I’ll just have to surprise attack you.  
Harry looked up at Malfoy and he winked. Harry looked back down, getting even redder than before. He stuffed the book into his backpack and looked at the teacher. The class ended shortly after that and they all walked to their next class.   
“Last class of the day, Potter. Whatever will we do for the rest of the day?” Malfoy said walking passed them. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. Would he say something in front of all these people? His stomach flipped at the thought of it, but Malfoy only grinned and walked away. Harry sighed. How long was Malfoy going to keep this up? Their next class passed without any incidents and finally they were done for the day. They walked to their room to put their things away. Ron had been talking about going to Hogsmeade for the afternoon, but remembering that Harry ruined it for them the first time he opted out, deciding to let them go and have fun. They left and Harry sat in the room alone. He heard the door open and looked up to see the three former Slytherins walking in. Pansy gave him a dirty look, but no one said anything to him. After a little bit Harry got up and left the room.   
As much as he was accepting his new lifestyle, he still felt the need to avoid Malfoy. Mostly because he knew what would happen if they were alone together and the thought still scared him. He wandered through the halls with no destination in mind, just passing time. He turned a corner on the fourth floor and there was Malfoy, looking right at him. He had such a hungry look on his face that Harry actually turned and ran. Malfoy smirked and went after him.   
Why am I running? Harry thought. He stopped suddenly, breathing hard. That was a stupid thing to do…how was he going to face Malfoy again? Just as he thought that Malfoy popped out of the tapestry across the hall. He must have taken a shortcut. Before Harry could process what was happening Malfoy’s mouth was on his. “Mmgh,” Harry grunted, hitting the wall behind him. He closed his eyes and kissed Malfoy back.   
“What’s my prize for catching you, Potter?” Malfoy said hoarsely. He kissed Harry’s jaw and moved down to his neck. Harry breathed heavily, closing his eyes. Malfoy was alternation licking and kissing, moving down to Harry’s shoulder and back up. A moan escaped Harry’s throat and Malfoy smiled against his neck. He moved back up and kissed him hard on the mouth. “Come on,” he said, pulling Harry with him. Malfoy led him into an empty classroom. Harry looked at all the empty desks and stopped. “Don’t worry,” Malfoy said, closing the door and locking it. He grabbed Harry around the waist and kissed him again, leading him to the teacher’s desk.   
“Wait, I don’t--” Harry started, but Malfoy just kissed him again, shutting him up.   
“I know—don’t worry.” He said between kisses. Harry sat up on the desk and they continued to kiss. Harry’s hands started wandering, slipping inside of Malfoy’s shirt again. They ran along his back and around his ribs. When he started moving up to his chest, though, Malfoy grabbed his wrists and moved his hands out. Harry looked as if he did something wrong.   
“I’m sorry…I don’t know what I’m doing.” He said. Malfoy shook his head. Harry loved when Malfoy was rubbing his chest and he had wanted to return the favor. “You don’t like that?”  
“I love that.” Malfoy said, looking into Harry’s eyes. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he reached for under Malfoy’s shirt again. “No,” Malfoy said, grabbing his hands again. “Just leave it for now.” He sounded angry and Harry pulled his hands out. Malfoy looked at him for a second longer before kissing him softly. It was as if he was apologizing for his outburst and Harry kissed him back to show him it was ok. Malfoy pulled away and looked down at his hands as he unbuttoned Harry’s pants. A sound of protest left Harry’s throat and Malfoy looked up at him. “Lift your hips.” Malfoy demanded. Harry obeyed, lifting his ass off the table enough for Malfoy to pull his pants and boxers down. Harry’s erection had been pressing into his boxers and as soon as the hem was low enough to release it he moaned.   
Malfoy ran his finger along the length, and then wrapped his fingers around it. “Oh, shit!” Harry said, tilting his head back. Malfoy started stroking it and Harry groaned. This was much better than doing it himself. Malfoy got down on his knees and Harry leaned forward to watch. Malfoy winked at him and then started licking his balls. Harry’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Harry gripped the edge of the desk with white knuckles as his breathing turned rough.   
“You’re really holding on to that control,” Malfoy said smirking. “I’ll take care of that.” He laughed.   
“What are--” Harry started, but the rest of his words were lost in a cry as Malfoy slipped his cock into his mouth. “Oh God, Draco!”   
“Now I’m Draco?” he asked, sounding amused. He kissed the length of the cock up to the base, and then licked back to the tip, sticking it into his mouth again. Harry’s back arched and his hand went to Draco’s head, his fingers lacing through Draco’s hair. He grabbed a handful of it as his other hand went up to his own hair, looking for anything to hold onto. His breath was coming out in harsh gasps as Draco smoothly moved the cock in and out of his mouth.   
“Shit…holy shit!” Harry cried between gasps. His whole body was trembling as he was rocking his hips to match Draco’s rhythm. Draco’s arms wrapped around Harry’s hips and pulled him closer. Harry looked down and his eyes locked with Draco’s. “Draco I’m--” A strangled cry cut off Harry’s words and Draco knew that he had finally let go. “Fuck!!” Harry yelled as he came, the force of it taking his breath away. Harry fell back onto the desk breathing heavy. Draco stood up and sat on the edge of the desk. He smiled down at Harry. He was enjoying the sight of him, looking absolutely spent with his hair a mess and his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.   
“I’m sorry,” Harry said.   
“What on earth for?” Draco asked surprised.   
“I…I lost it. I didn’t mean to pull your hair, or to…you know, in your mouth.” Harry blushed.   
“First of all everything you did was amazing. Second of all only prats don’t swallow.” Draco said with a crooked smile.   
“You…what? Isn’t it…gross?” Harry asked. Draco bent forward and kissed Harry, sticking his tongue in Harry’s mouth. Harry tasted a little bit of himself in Draco’s mouth. It wasn’t anything like Harry had thought. Harry simply blinked and Draco laughed. Harry had an image of Draco coming in his mouth and his cheeks burned.   
“Hm…what are you thinking about?” Draco asked.   
“Nothing,” Harry mumbled. Draco bent forward again and his lips grazed Harry’s cheeks.   
“I saw you blushing,” he whispered. Harry felt the hot breath on his cheek and he blushed all over again.   
“I uh…I was thinking about me doing that to you.” Harry admitted. Draco smiled.   
“Well, everyone will be coming back soon and they’ll wonder where we are.” Draco whispered. His tongue licked Harry’s neck behind his ear, slowly working his way down Harry’s jawbone. Harry closed his eyes and moaned.   
“You’re making it hard to leave.” Harry whispered.   
“Good,” Draco got off the table and smoothed his hair. Harry stood up and pulled up his pants. “Next time you can do me.” Draco said, unlocking the door. Harry smiled and followed him into the corridor.   
“Hey…where are you staying if you’re not staying at home?” Harry asked.   
Draco’s jaw tensed. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“Draco, I--”  
“I said don’t worry about it.” He stopped walking and looked at Harry. “Look, I’m really happy right now, please don’t ruin it.” Harry nodded and they kept walking. Harry didn’t know what was going on in his personal life, but it seemed important to find out. If Draco wasn’t going to talk about it then he was going to have to start asking around. Someone had to know something.


	6. Malfoy's secret

  
Author's notes: Draco starts hitting on a surprised Harry, helping him realize his true feelings. But the tables turn when Harry has to help Draco with big problems of his own.   


* * *

“Hermione, have you heard anything about why Draco isn’t living at home anymore?” Harry asked. They were sitting in their room, she was reading while Ron and Harry played chess. They had wanted to go to the village again but it was raining really bad outside.   
“No…I wasn’t even aware he was living somewhere else.”   
“Yeah…when he followed me out to the lake he was talking about how hard it was coming out with his family being all…you know. I asked him how bad it was at his house and he said it didn’t matter because he wasn’t there anymore.”  
“Hm…you think his family kicked him out?” she asked.   
“I don’t know, I think it’s something worse. He always gets really mad when I ask and changes the subject.”  
“Just give him some time…I’m sure he’ll come around eventually. In the meantime I’ll listen around and see if I can hear anything.” Harry nodded and she went back to her book. He had thought about asking Pansy or Blaise but he didn’t think that would go over very well, let alone the fact that it would definitely get back to Draco and Harry didn’t need him to find out he was snooping. It had been a couple days since their encounter in the empty classroom and things have been pretty quiet. Draco continues his obvious advances towards Harry. Sometimes they are so obscene Harry will be blushing for hours. The only problem now was that Harry was really falling for him, and he wanted this to be more than about the sex. He was starting to get more comfortable with the whole idea, even looking for chances to get Draco alone.   
He hadn’t gotten his chance yet and just as he was thinking about that Draco and Blaise walked in. They were soaking wet and holding their brooms.   
“Were you guys flying?” Ron asked surprised. As if on cue lighting flashed across the window. Draco nodded and Blaise came over, studying the chessboard.   
“You know if you move that piece there you can checkmate Potter.” He said to Ron.   
“I know that! I know how to play this game!” Ron said.   
“Doesn’t look like it.” mumbled Blaise.   
“I could play better than you!” Ron said, a little too loudly.   
“Bring it on.” Blaise said. And with that Ron swiped the board clean and set it up again. He took it to Blaise’s bed and they started playing. Draco grabbed a new set of clothes and walked to the door.   
“I’m going to take a shower,” he said, then looked right at Harry. “You know…all…naked.” He smiled and left the room. Harry didn’t take his widened eyes off the door, his face burning knowing everyone in the room was looking at him. He coughed and started looking through his trunk, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. Eventually everyone went back to what they were doing and Harry lay down. He wanted to get up and go to the showers, but with that obvious invitation he didn’t feel comfortable anymore. Everyone in the room would know exactly where he was going and he couldn’t have that. He closed his eyes and he pictured Draco in the shower…the water hitting his shoulders, dripping down his chest and stomach, slowing making its way to his—Harry opened his eyes and swallowed thickly. That was not going to help his situation.   
“Harry, we’re going down to dinner, are you coming?” Hermione asked. Harry nodded and got up. Just then Draco walked into the room. Harry looked at him and slowly Hermione left the room.   
“I was waiting for you…thought my hint was pretty clear.” Draco said.   
“Um…I wanted to…everyone was looking at me.” Draco raised his eyebrows. “They were all going to know where I was going…what we would be--” Harry swallowed. “Doing.” He finished.   
“So you prefer a more…sneaky approach?” Draco asked.   
“Well, no, I…I would just prefer we didn’t shout about it.” He looked at Draco. Draco looked away and shrugged. “I mean…I’m sorry.”   
Draco walked across the room and stood in front of Harry. “Why do you apologize so much?” He asked. Harry could hear the smallest trace of anger in his voice.  
“I just…I don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t want to ruin everything because--” Harry’s words were caught off by Draco kissing him. It was slow and soft and that surprised Harry more than the kiss itself. They pulled apart and Draco looked at Harry in the eyes.   
“Stop thinking so much about it.” Draco whispered. Harry looked at him with an odd expression. “What?”  
“Of all the crazy things that have happened, I think I’m most surprised by the fact that you’re so sweet.” Draco punched Harry’s arm and Harry laughed.   
“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you!” Draco laughed. “Now let’s go eat, I’m hungry. Besides, I’m sure you’re worried about what people are thinking as we’re up here alone.” He laughed as Harry looked around the room as if realizing this just now. He nodded and they left. When they got down to the Hall Harry was relieved to see that no one was acting weird. Well, except for Hermione. Harry assumed it was because of the way she left the room earlier and he didn’t think too much about it. They all chatted while they ate. It looked like Ron and Blaise had bonded over their chess game, as they were now chatting like old friends. They all finished around the same time and started walking up to their room. Ron was challenging Blaise to a chess rematch when Hermione grabbed Harry and held him back.   
“I have to talk to you.” she said quietly. Harry looked at her curiously but slowed down, letting the rest of the group go ahead. “I found out about what you wanted me to find out about.” She said.   
“Already? How?”   
“Harry, what do you think girls do in the bathrooms? Catch up on gossip of course!” She shook her head and sighed as if annoyed that he didn’t know this. “Anyways, I walked in and there was a group of 7th year Slytherins in there talking with Pansy.” Hermione was wringing her fingers and looking very nervous.   
“Hermione, what happened?”  
“Well, it’s pretty bad….” She said. Harry waited for an explanation. “His parents weren’t happy when he told them about his sexuality. They…Harry, they cursed him, really bad. He almost died; he barely made it out of his house. Pansy and Blaise helped him but then he got his own place and cut all ties with his family.”  
Harry stared at her for a long time before he finally found his voice. “They…what?”   
Hermione grabbed his hand. “Harry, Pansy said he should have been taken to the hospital but he refused to go…I can only imagine what they did to him.” Harry shook his head, trying to process what Hermione had told him. Suddenly he remembered Draco not wanting to take his shirt off and Harry closed his eyes. What had they done to him?


	7. Empty classroom 2

  
Author's notes: Draco starts hitting on a surprised Harry, helping him realize his true feelings. But the tables turn when Harry has to help Draco with big problems of his own.   


* * *

Their classes the next day dragged, probably because they were all anxious for the weekend. Even with their short days and having every other day off they still looked forward to the weekend. When the last bell rang they dumped their things off and went to Hogsmeade. The weather was much better than yesterday and after missing the first 2 trips Harry was eager to go. Harry had convinced Draco to join them. Blaise was already going with them seeing as him and Ron had become friends. Harry’s plan was to get Draco alone and ask him about what had happened at his house when he left. Harry felt that it was a bump in the road, and unless they talked about it there was no way the relationship could move forward.   
“Can we start at Rosmertas? I haven’t had a butterbeer in so long!” Harry said. Hermione laughed and lead the way into the building. Harry smiled at the familiar setting. He was glad he didn’t miss another visit. Rosmerta set the butterbeers down on the table and Harry snatched his up, breathing in the sweet aroma before gulping down half the glass. They chatted about all sorts of things until everyone was done. When they got back out onto the road, Hermione started heading for the candy shop. Ron was appalled to find out that Blaise didn’t know about the chess store and they both took off.   
“Looks like it’s just you and me.” Draco said winking at Harry.   
That was easier that I thought it would be. Harry thought. “Yup, I guess so.” They started walking down the main road with no destination in mind. Ok…he’s going to fight you but you just have to ask…just ask the question. Harry was telling himself. His stomach was flipping with nerves but he knew it had to be done.   
“Draco,” “Harry,” They both stopped and looked at each other.   
“You first.” Harry said.   
“I was just going to ask you about how it was living with your muggle family.” Draco said. Harry glanced over, surprised by the question.   
“Um…well, it was terrible. Worst years of my life.” Draco looked at him. “There’s not much to say about it, really.” Harry shrugged.   
“It’s weird to think that the famous Harry Potter lived in such despair.” Draco said, sounding amused.   
Harry laughed. “Yeah, well, not quite so famous over there.” Draco nodded and they walked in silence a little more.   
“Oh, Harry…what were you going to say?”  
“Um…I wanted to talk to you about something…uh….” Harry was having trouble getting the words out. Suddenly Draco smiled slyly.   
“I know what this is about.”  
“What? You do?” Harry asked surprised. Harry was sure this was hard for Draco to talk about but he looked pretty happy.  
“Of course…we’ve all split off in a natural way, no one is really looking for us, and we’re alone.” He smiled wider. “We could just sneak of and do all sorts of dirty things!” Draco leaned over and kissed Harry on the mouth. Harry pulled away and looked around, his face burning. They were standing at the end of the lane that looked to the Shreiking Shack. There was no one else walking down this far. Harry sighed his relief and Draco was on him again.   
“Stop, we can’t do anything here!” Harry exclaimed, backing away from Draco.   
“Ugh, you’re no fun.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled. “Let’s go back to the school then.” Harry was about to argue when Draco Disapperated, pulling Harry with him. You still couldn’t Apperate into the school, but they were now in front of the main gates. Draco pulled the gates open and jogged up to the doors. As soon as they were back inside Draco opened a classroom door. “Perfect! Get in!” Draco said, pushing Harry.   
“Draco wait! I really need to talk to you!” Harry exclaimed.   
Draco moved across the room. “No, you want to blow me.” He said. He kissed Harry hard and Harry, not knowing what else to do, kissed him back. Harry felt Draco’s hands running up his back and he moaned. Taking advantage of the moment, Harry reached out and grabbed the hem of Draco’s shirt. Without missing a beat Draco grabbed his wrists and moved them away.   
“Draco!” Harry said, pulling away. “Look, I have to talk to you before we do anything else.”  
“No!” Draco shouted. Harry sighed angrily. “I know what you want to talk about; the same thing everyone wants to talk about!” Harry watched him pace the room. “I don’t want to talk about it! I don’t want to remember it! Just—ugh! Just leave it alone!” He shouted.   
Harry shook his head. “I won’t leave it alone! I want to help you!”  
“You can help me by helping me forget! Be the one person that doesn’t ask about it!” Draco shouted. He stood there breathing hard, looking at Harry. Harry looked Draco in the eyes. He looked desperate, almost as if begging Harry to drop the topic. Harry sighed. As much as he wanted to help Draco deal with his home life, right now he needed help in a different way. He needed a distraction from his life. He walked over to Draco and slowly put his lips to Draco’s.   
“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. Draco simply closed his eyes and didn’t say anything. Harry kissed the edge of Draco’s mouth, then his jaw and then moved to his neck. Harry alternated between kisses and licks, moving slowly to the nape of Draco’s neck.   
Draco grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair and pulled his head back roughly. “I want you to blow me.” He demanded. Harry looked surprised for a moment but then he smacked Draco’s hand hard.   
“I want you to wait.” Harry said angrily. Draco raised his eyebrows and Harry’s face flushed. “I’m going to take my time.” Harry said, his tone more controlled. He started kissing Draco’s neck again and Draco let him. Harry’s hands moved down Draco’s back and he felt Draco tense as he reached the bottom of his shirt. Harry passed it and Draco relaxed. Harry went all the way down to Draco’s ass and squeezed, pressing his hips closer to himself. Draco gasped. He hadn’t expected something so bold from Harry, who usually blushed and stuttered through Draco’s advances. Harry lifted his head and kissed Draco on the mouth. Draco could tell it was tense and he pulled his head back.   
“Harry, relax.” Draco breathed. Harry nodded and kissed Draco again. He started to push Draco backwards and soon they had reached the front desk. Draco sat up on the desk and Harry pushed him down. “Harry!”  
“Shut up.” Harry said. He didn’t know if it was his nerves, or if it just felt good to be the one in control of things but suddenly he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He climbed onto the desk and got on top of Draco. With shaking fingers Harry unbuttoned Draco’s pants. Draco lifted his hips and Harry pulled on the band of the pants and boxers, dragging them to Draco’s knees. Harry’s breath quickened at the sight of Draco’s cock.   
“Take it.” Draco said. Harry swallowed thickly and wrapped his fingers around Draco’s cock. “Mmmm.” Draco moaned. Harry started moving his hand up and down watching as Draco closed his eyes and tilted his head back. While stroking Draco’s cock, he took Draco’s balls in his other hand and rolled them between his fingers. “Oh God!” Draco said. Harry smiled and started stroking faster. “Your mouth…use your mouth.” Draco said between breaths. Harry nodded and lowered his body.  
Harry stuck out his tongue and flicked it against the tip. Draco gasped. Harry took his hand off of the cock and took it into his mouth. Draco arched his hips and moaned loudly. Harry slid it in and out of his mouth, his tongue circling the underside of Draco’s cock. Draco’s hands gripped Harry’s hair and forced his head down, forcing Harry to take more of the cock into his mouth. Harry gagged as the cock went deep into his throat but Draco didn’t seem to care. Harry grabbed Draco’s hips and tried to slow him down. After a few thrusts Harry got used to the feeling of the cock going so deep and he started to move faster on his own. “Fuck, Harry!” Draco gasped. His fingers left Harry’s head and they gripped the sides of the desk. As Draco lifted his hips Harry slid his hands onto Draco’s ass, squeezing it as Draco came back down. “Shit!” Draco gasped. Draco lifted his head and looked down. His eyes met Harry’s and Draco lost it. “Oh, fuck Harry!” he shouted. Harry pulled his head up but Draco pushed his head down, holding it in place as he came. Draco’s body arched as he yelled, his orgasm ripping through his body.   
Harry coughed as the come shot into his mouth and down his throat. He swallowed instinctively and most of it made it down. Draco’s hand released Harry’s head as he finished. Harry slipped the cock out of his mouth and gasped for air. He could feel the come sliding down his chin but he was still in shock to really do anything about it. Draco pulled Harry’s shirt and forced Harry to lie on top of him. He wiped Harry’s chin with his 2 fingers and stuck them in Harry’s mouth. “Suck it off,” Draco whispered and Harry did. Harry swallowed again and laid his head on Draco’s shoulder.   
“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Draco breathed against Harry’s ear. Harry nodded. “Well, you’re very good at it.”  
“It was easy when you started making all those noises.” Harry said. Draco laughed and they let the silence stretch on. “Draco?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I didn’t forget about the talk we need to have.” Harry whispered. He closed his eyes, waiting for another outburst. Instead Draco pushed Harry up and got off the desk. Harry watched him pull his pants back on. “Draco,” Harry said and stood up.   
“Look Harry, I told you to leave it alone.”  
“No, you told me to distract you and I think I did that pretty well. Why are you afraid to let me in?”  
“You can come in anytime you want!” Draco said with a grin. Harry shot him a look. “Harry, a few days ago you didn’t even know you were into guys, let alone me. Don’t pretend now that you’re in love with me!”   
“I’m not pretending! I told you that I cared about you! I don’t want this to just be about sex!”  
“Don’t ruin this for me Harry, we just had a good time, let’s focus on that!”  
“Stop hiding behind the sex!” Harry shouted. Draco’s eyes widened. “It’s all fine when you can make your perverted jokes and when we can sneak off into classrooms but as soon as it starts getting deeper than that you run off!”  
“You don’t know what it’s like--”  
“To what? Not be accepted by your family? Do you remember who I lived with?”  
“It’s not the same! You don’t know what I went through!” Draco shouted.   
“Then tell me!” Harry yelled back. Even though Hermione had told him what happened, Harry wanted to hear it from Draco. “I can’t just screw you and leave it at that.”  
“Don’t be such a girl.” Draco said. Harry shook his head and walked to the door.   
“I trusted you with my fears, talked to you and let you take care of me when I didn’t know what the hell was happening to me. Don’t pretend you don’t care about me the same way. When you decide you’re ready to trust me back, you can come find me.” And with that Harry left the room, slamming the door behind him.


	8. Endings and Beginnings

  
Author's notes: Draco starts hitting on a surprised Harry, helping him realize his true feelings. But the tables turn when Harry has to help Draco with big problems of his own.   


* * *

“So that’s why we couldn’t find you!” Ron said. They were sitting out by the lake again and Harry had just finished telling them about the fight they had. Harry nodded. “I told you to make sure it wasn’t going to just be about sex.”  
“Ron, how was I supposed to predict something like that? Besides, the way he kept throwing himself at me it was hard to resist. And he was being really sweet…I just thought I could help him.”  
“Harry, you always want to save everyone.” Hermione said, patting his knee. “Some people you just can’t save.”   
“I really like him…and I know he feels the same way. He’s just…scared to let anyone see him that vulnerable. He pretends to be this tough guy but I know there’s more.”   
“It’s getting dark. We should get inside.” Ron said.   
“God, how am I supposed to face him now? I mean, I know I’m the one that’s mad but still…maybe I should sleep somewhere else.”  
“Oh Harry, don’t be silly! Just mind your business and it’ll all work out!” Hermione said. Harry didn’t understand how she could be so positive all the time. They walked into the school and up the stairs. The closer they got to their room the more nervous Harry was becoming. Hermione led the way into the room and Harry walked in behind her, his heart beating hard against his chest. He scanned the room and saw that Draco wasn’t even there.   
“What the hell did you do to Draco?” Pansy shouted. Harry took a step back but recovered quickly.   
“Where is he?”   
“Like I’m going to tell you! I told him if he got hurt I’d kill you! I knew it was stupid for him to like you, what do you know about him? But he insisted…and I’ve sat by and watched long enough. You stay the hell away from him.” She said. Her hand was just over her wand, daring Harry to give her a reason to use it.   
“Look, I’m going to find him whether you tell me or not. Let me go talk to him.” Harry said. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. Suddenly Ron and Hermione had their wands out and pointing at her.   
“Every one stop this!” Blaise yelled. “Harry, he didn’t tell us where he went. But I swear when you find him you better fix it or you’ll have both of us to worry about.” Harry nodded and ran from the room. Harry ran ideas through his head, trying to figure out where Draco could have gone. He was just reaching the 7th floor when suddenly Harry thought of 6th year. Of course! Harry thought. He ran down the corridor until he was standing in front of the wall that turned into the Room of Requirement. But with Draco inside there was no way he was getting inside. Harry closed his eyes and walked in front of the wall 3 times, thinking about how he needed to find Draco. To his great surprise, he opened his eyes and saw the door. He pulled it open and stepped inside, looking around.   
There was Draco, sitting on a bed. He looked up at Harry but didn’t say anything. “You know, last time I tried to find you in here the room wouldn’t let me.” Harry said, walking across the room. He sat on the bed facing Draco.   
“Yeah well, last time I didn’t want you to find me….I thought you were going to wait for me to find you.”  
“Well, I was worried when no one knew where you were…I’m sorry about our fight.” Harry said. Draco didn’t say anything, just stared at the bed. “Draco…I know what happened.” Harry whispered. Draco’s head shot up and looked at Harry. “I know they cursed you and--”  
“Shut the hell up!” Draco said.   
“It’s not your fault!” Harry said. He reached for Draco’s hand but Draco sat up and moved away from the bed. “They had no right to do those things to you, no matter how mad they were. They are the ones at fault, Draco! Not you!”  
“I said shut up!” Draco yelled. Harry didn’t like seeing him upset, but this wasn’t something he should keep bottled up. He got up and forced his arms around Draco. “Let go!” Draco shouted, trying to squirm away.   
Harry tightened his grip and pressed his lips close to Draco’s ear. “It’s not your fault…and it doesn’t matter if they don’t accept you. You have friends that love you and I…I love you.” Harry whispered. Draco stopped struggling and Harry rubbed his head. Suddenly Draco pushed him and Harry stumbled backwards.   
“You say that you accept me? That you love me? Let’s see how you feel when you see this!” He yelled, and he ripped the T-shirt from his body. Harry’s mouth fell open as anger rushed through his body. Angry red scars slashed his chest and part of his stomach. Draco was looking to the side, his face flushed. Harry walked over slowly; he reached a hand out but Draco jerked away. He glanced at Harry and met his eyes. Harry held his eyes for a second, saying what he couldn’t say with words. Draco set his jaw and when Harry reached out again he didn’t move. His finger tips grazed the scars, tracing the scars across his chest.   
“Draco….” He whispered. Draco closed his eyes tight and opened them again. Harry moved even closer and ever so slightly pressed his lips to Draco’s. He didn’t move, didn’t dare breath…Draco would make the next move. Slowly Draco pressed is lips to Harry’s and they kissed. “I still love you,” Harry breathed against Draco’s lips. He nodded and kissed Harry back harder. Draco started walking to the bed, pushing Harry with him. He shoved Harry onto the bed and Harry looked up at the shirtless Draco. Just then, his eyes danced across a silver scar, one much older than the rest. “What’s that from?” Harry asked, sitting up and running his finger along the length of the scar.   
“Nothing, forget that one.” Draco said. Harry shot him a look and Draco sighed. “I really don’t like to think about that one, and I’m sure you don’t want to either.” Harry’s brows came together in confusion. “Harry, this isn’t like before where I was too proud to admit that I needed you, ok? Just let this one go.” Harry folded his arms. Draco sighed angrily. “Harry, if you get all depressive on me I swear I’ll curse you, got it?” Harry nodded, though he didn’t understand why Draco was saying that. “That one is from 6th year.” Draco said.   
Harry looked at him confused and was about to ask for more details when an image of them in a bathroom came to mind. “Oh God….” Harry said, his eyes wide. “Draco I…oh my God!”  
“Harry, you better drop it right now. I told you to leave it alone and I told you if you got depressive I’d curse you.”  
“I’m…I’m just like them! The mark from my curse sits right there next to theirs…how can you even look at me?” Harry said, standing up from the bed.   
“No Harry! That was different; it was a long time ago.” Draco said. Harry just stood there shaking his head. Draco was starting to get angry. “So I’m a scarred up freak! Don’t forget this one!” He shouted, waving his left hand in the air. Harry’s eyes widened and he stepped back. Draco turned away and picked up his shirt.   
“Don’t.” Harry said. Draco stopped and looked at Harry.   
“Harry, I’m not going to stand here and have you stare at my scars all night, watching you cry about it. It happened and now it’s done.” Draco said. Harry looked into his eyes and Draco dropped his shirt again, moving closer to Harry. Harry knew it had taken a lot for Draco to open up like this and he didn’t want to ruin it. But every time he looked at Draco’s chest guilt ate at his insides.   
“Draco, I--” his words were cut off by the force of being slammed against the wall. Draco’s eyes were wild as he pressed Harry against the wall.   
“If I fuck you will you stop feeling guilty? If we fucked would you finally believe that I’m not mad at you?” Harry could only stare wide-eyed at Draco. Suddenly he kissed Harry hard, their lips mashed together and his tongue flying deep into Harry’s mouth. Harry kissed him back, moving his hands up to Draco’s bare back. Harry reveled in the feeling of Draco’s skin under his fingers. Draco pulled away and took of Harry’s shirt. In the same moment Harry undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Draco led the naked Harry to the bed and roughly shoved him onto his stomach. Harry twisted around to watch Draco take off his bottom. He kicked them aside and climbed onto Harry. A small sound of protest left Harry’s mouth and Draco stopped. “What?” he growled.   
“I’ve never done this before, I’m--”  
“Don’t you trust me?” Draco asked.   
“You’re really angry and--” Draco shut him up with a kiss, his body leaning forward and his chest resting on Harry’s back. He pulled away and sat up again. He kneeled between Harry’s legs and spread his cheeks. Harry closed his eyes. Draco leaned forward and entered Harry with his tongue. Harry gasped loudly as Draco spun and wiggled his tongue inside of him. Draco pulled away and spit on it. He put his index finger in the whole and laughed as Harry cried out. He moved it in and out, smiling at the gasps and profanities leaving Harry’s mouth. He added a second finger and Harry gripped the bed grunting. After a few strokes he added a third finger which made for a tighter squeeze. “Oh, FUCK!” Harry yelled, Draco’s fingers slowly stretching his hole. Harry kept forgetting to breathe, forcing him to take deep, uneven gasps. Draco slowly pulled his fingers out and admired the hole. He straddled Harry’s ass and bent down again, his lips by Harry’s ear.  
“Are you ready?” Draco whispered. Draco’s cock rested on Harry’s ass while Harry’s own cock was pushing against the mattress.   
“Fuck me…fuck me….” Harry gasped. Draco smiled and sat up, using his hand to guide his cock to the hole. He pressed the head to the hole and Harry groaned. Slowly he pushed inside. Harry’s whole body was trembling as he struggled to breathe. Draco kept moving deeper and deeper. “Shit, shit….Oh FUCK!” Harry yelled again as Draco stopped moving, his cock filling Harry. “Draco, please, please!” Harry begged, writhing underneath him. Draco started moving up and down, his cock sliding out to the head and back in to the balls. “Fuck!” Harry yelled, his back arching. Draco grabbed Harry’s hair and twisted his head, kissing him deeply as he continued thrusting. They pulled away gasping and Draco buried his head in Harry’s neck, sucking hard on the skin there. Harry had started grunting with every thrust and the sound was making Draco crazy. Harry turned his head to watch Draco attack his shoulder and Draco kissed him again.   
Draco suddenly pulled out and admired the pulsing ring of muscle. “Turn around,” he growled. He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled, forcing Harry onto his back. A growl escaped Draco’s throat as he slammed his lips to Harry’s. Then he sat up and pushed Harry’s legs open revealing his hole. He shoved his cock back in, looking down at Harry. “Fuck,” he said, titling his head back. Every time Draco moved out he felt Harry’s ass tighten, trying to keep him in. He grabbed Harry’s hips and shifted them upwards so Harry was half seated. Staying inside him he moved Harry’s legs around his waist and put his own knees next to Harry’s hips. This new angle forced Draco in deeper and Harry shouted again. He had never felt anything as good as this and he titled his head back against the wall. Draco held onto the headboard behind Harry for balance as he sped up his thrusting. Harry put his arm around Draco’s waist, clenching his ass while his other hand found his own cock. Harry started to stroke himself in time with Draco’s thrusting.   
“Holy shit Draco…I’m going to come!” Harry yelled. He tilted his head back and Draco sloppily kissed him. Harry’s hips started awkwardly jerking, and his legs were spasming around Draco. “Fuck!” Harry said, pressing his head into Draco’s neck.   
“Harry!” Draco cried slightly panicked. Suddenly he yelled and his eyes squeezed shut as he came hard into Harry’s ass.   
“Oh, God, DRACO!!” Harry yelled, as his hand closed harder on Daco’s ass. Harry screamed into Draco’s neck as he came too, the force of it shaking his whole body. The come shot onto both of their stomachs and Harry leaned back against the headboard breathing heavy. He let go of Draco’s ass and his hand flopped to his side. Draco was breathing heavy, his lips right by Harry’s ear.   
“Are…you…ok?” Draco asked. In response Harry turned his head and kissed Draco. Draco slowly pulled out of Harry and lay down on the bed. Harry scooted down and lay next to Draco. “I’m sorry—if I was—rough.” Harry just shook his head. For a while they just stared at each other, catching their breaths.   
Harry kept glancing down at the scars, and he turned to lie on his side, grazing his fingers over the scars again. Draco watched him. “When I first told my friends, Hermione told me to never apologize for myself…I wish someone had been there to tell you that.” Harry met Draco’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
Draco closed his eyes and after a second he opened them again. “When I left my house and Pansy and Blaise wanted to take me to the hospital, I refused.” Harry nodded. “I wanted to die, Harry. I wasn’t being proud…but in that moment I thought how much easier everything would be if I just died.” Harry closed his eyes lay down closer to Draco, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder and wrapping and arm around him. “I’m glad that I didn’t know…because when I was healed I realized how happy I was, and how lucky I was to be alive.”  
“You started hitting on me on the train here…how long have you been thinking about that?”   
Draco laughed. “I don’t know…since I first realized that I liked boys. I could only think about you.”  
“But how did you know I was gay? For crying out loud I was dating a girl until the end of 6th year! I didn’t even know I was until the day we had detention!”   
Draco shrugged. “I didn’t know. If you remember I was ready to give up before we kissed. Then I knew.”  
“But I ran from the room.” Harry said. Draco shrugged again. “Well, I’m sure glad you didn’t die.”   
Draco brought his hand up and rested it on Harry’s head. “Can we just sleep here tonight? I don’t much feel like going back to the room.” Harry nodded. “You don’t mind what they’re all going to be thinking we’re doing?” Draco said, smirking.   
“Nope. I don’t give a damn what they think we’re going. Besides, if we went back we’d have to get dressed and I don’t think I want to just yet.”  
“Well, listen to you!” Draco said. Harry grinned and buried his head in Draco’s chest. “You talk a big talk but you still blush like a virgin.” He laughed as Harry punched his side. A few moments of silence passed and Draco said Harry’s name, serious enough for Harry to look up. “Thank you or not making this awkward.” He said, glancing down at his scars. “And for not running.” Harry kissed one of the scars and rested his head back on Draco’s shoulder. Draco shifted their bodies and they both lay down, Draco’s body pressed against Harry’s and Draco wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist. His breath was hot against Harry’s ear when he whispered, “I love you, too.” Harry smiled and closed his eyes. Before long they both fell asleep.


End file.
